Welcome to CarnEvil
by Agent BM
Summary: this was a request from a friend, his name is inside. i hope you all enjoy. Mordecai and Rigby bring an old urban legend from the park back to life and need to fight to survive along with their friends skips, muscle man, high five ghost, and pops. rating may change from time to time depending on how the story is made
1. welcome to CarnEvil

**Welcome to CarnEvil**

**I don't own regular show or CarnEvil**

**This story and its name were thought of by my best friend, Smokescreen2814. I hope you enjoy**

**Ch. 1**

_When the moon is full and trees are bare,  
Walk through the cemetery if you dare.  
Where skeletons rot and corpses fester,  
locate the tomb with the skull of a jester.  
Feed him the token all shiny and new,  
it is then that CarnEvil will return for YOU!_

Local legend: Twin Peaks Park

(Backstory)

Many years ago, before the local park in twin peaks was a park, there was a carnival unlike any other. It was led by a man named Professor Ludwig Von Tokkentakker. During the day, he was a nice man, but at night, that was a different story. He was slowly losing his mind and read books about evil spells and greed that would eventually overcome him. With the help of his workers, he would commit a spree of murders all across the country. It worked until he came to the site that would eventually be the Twin Peaks local park. A blowtorch trick went horribly wrong before the carnival opened one day and everyone in the carnival that was in the big top tent burned alive along with the rest of the carnival. Tokkentakker escaped and lived secretly in the park until 1910 when skips the yeti found him and he was arrested. Professor Tokkentakker was sentenced to death by gas chamber. The spirit of him and his carnies were stuck in Limbo and the spirit of greed and evil overcame them. Everyone turned into evil zombies. Professor Tokkentakker was buried at the park cemetery, on his tombstone was a slot with a coin in it and a Jester head on the top, if the coin was placed inside the jester, CarnEvil would arise again from the dead and kill anyone in its vicinity. As of now, no one has dared to find out if the legend was true, until now.

(Present day)

It was a dark night in the park. The full moon was out. By the old park cemetery came a 6 ft tall blue jay and a 3 ft tall raccoon. Their names were Mordecai and Rigby, 2 slackers who worked for the local park. Rigby convinced mordecai with a lot of yelling to visit the cemetery to see if the legend of Carnevil was real. They opened the gate and in the middle of the cemetery was Tokkentakkers grave.

"There it is" said Rigby

"You're wasting my time Rigby, the legend isn't even real" said Mordecai

"What are you talking about, of course it is. Skips said so" said Rigby as he grabbed the gold coin from the slot

"He also told us not to get that coin near that thing" said Mordecai angrily pointing to the jester head on top of the grave "Nothing is going to happen, remember that bigfoot incident last year?" asked Mordecai

"Don't remind me, that was just a really hairy hillbilly" said Rigby

Rigby put the coin into the Jester's mouth. The jester opened its eyes and snapped its mouth shut. The stone turned into skin and color

"Weeeee, hahahahahahahahahaha" shouted the jester as he flew off the grave and around the cemetery and park.

Everywhere he flew, a part of the legendary carnival popped out from the ground. A haunted house, rollercoaster, freak show, a circus tent, and all that carnival stuff. An airship suddenly appeared over the park out of nowhere.

Ludwig's grave was knocked out of the ground and was replaced by a shooting gallery. On top of it was Professor Tokkentakker, he looked as if he was still alive.

"Welcome to CarnEvil, mwahahahahahahaha" shouted Tokkentakker before he threw a smoke bomb and he disappeared into the airship above the carnival

"Holy crap the legend's real" shouted Mordecai

"See, I told you it was real" said Rigby before Mordecai punched him

"OW" shouted Rigby

"Don't you realize what you've done, haven't you heard the stories about this place. I'm gonna die because of you now" shouted Mordecai angrily

"I know, maybe skips can tell us how to get rid of this place" said Rigby

"I guess he does, lets go, we have a lot of walking to do now that the carts destroyed" said Mordecai

Rigby grabbed 2 shotguns from the shooting gallery and threw one to mordecai

"Better safe than sorry" said Rigby

"These aren't real guns, these are just cheap plastic guns from carnival shops" said Mordecai

He aimed his gun at a tree to prove it wasn't real, but out of it came a real bullet

"Whoa, cool" said Mordecai

"Come on, lets go before that jester guy pops out and bites our heads off" said Rigby

"Yeah, we should" said Mordecai as he and Rigby walked away to skip's house


	2. skips

Ch. 2

The 2 walked over to skip's house to see half of it was destroyed by a balloon dart game. The 2 walked around and saw skips being overrun by giant clowns with rubber hammers. The 2 shot the clowns with the shotguns and saved skips

"Rigby ignored my warning about CarnEvil did he?" asked Skips

"Yeah, he sort of did" said Mordecai

"YOU FOOL, PROFESSOR TOKKENTAKKER WILL KILL US ALL" shouted Skips angrily

"Okay sorry" said Rigby

"You don't get it, Tokkentakker is a man who will stop at nothing to kill us" said Skips

"Is there a way to get rid of the carnival before Benson sees this tomorrow?" asked Mordecai

"There is one way, but it isn't easy. We need to defeat Tokkentakker by morning or our souls are his" said Skips

"How are we supposed to find him?" asked Rigby

"He's in his study aboard that airship watching us as we speak. He'll only take us up once he sees us as a threat" said Skips

"How do we make ourselves a threat to him?" asked mordecai

"Kill as many of his workers as you can, if they can't kill you, then he will. I have to find pops and muscle man and see if they're alright so I'll catch up with you 2 later" said Skips before skipping away with a rifle towards Rickety town.

"Ready for a zombie hunt?" asked Mordecai

"Let's do this" said Rigby

The 2 screamed and ran towards the haunted house


End file.
